criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis
Jimmy Lewis, known publicly by his stage name Ice P, was the victim in Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay). Profile 's promotional image.|thumb]] Ice P was a famous reality TV personality, of African-American heritage, sported tattoos on both of his shoulders, usually wore a purple tank top with yellow streaks, sported a gold necklace with a dollar sign on it, and also wore a purple-yellow hat. Ice P had black hair, blue eyes and sported a black stubble. Ice P was married to Carly Lewis. Murder Details Ice P was found on the beaches of Ocean Shore half-eaten by a shark with his fingers pryed off and his hands taped together with tape. After careful analysis, Roxie Sparks, the coroner of the Pacific Bay Police Department, determined that the murder wasn't an accident and confirmed that the shark was the murder weapon. Roxie also saw markings on the victim's skin which signified that Ice P didn't go down without a fight and was able to determine that in spite of the killer's questionable taste in jewelry, determined that the killer wore a shell necklace. Later on, Roxie received permission from Pacific Bay's board of marine science to autopsy the murder weapon and thus managed to find the victim's fingers inside the shark's system, but also chewed a sailing knife for some reason, in which Roxie realized what sharks had to eat nowadays. After Roxie conducted the autopsy, Amy and the player didn't hesitate to collect blue substance and strange creatures from the sailing knife and the victim's chopped fingers to Yann immediately. After tedious work, Yann went for the kill--the blue substance suggested the killer wore glasses, and the strange creatures suggested that the killer was stung by a jellyfish. Killer and Motives Trevor Finn, a shark expert serving in the Ocean Shore of Pacific Bay, was Ice P's killer. Trevor blamed Ice P for his downfall because Ice P drove the sharks out of the shoreline so that Ice P would make his reality TV show safe to film, causing Trevor to seek work as a parrot keeper in a zoo in Pacific Bay. Trevor was mad because without sharks in the beach, he couldn't be a shark expert like he was once before. So Trevor blueprinted his comeback so that he could have his life back, but Amy and the player shipped Trevor to court where he had to explain the methods before Honorable Dante, who currently serves as the city's justice. Trevor told the Honorable Dante that Ice P was to be blamed for the destruction of his career, and continuing from Amy and the player arresting Trevor, he saw Ice P grossly drunk exiting out of the Tiki Shack, giving Trevor a good opportunity to lead him to a secluded spot in the beach. There Trevor tied Ice P's hands with sticky tape and sliced the victim's fingers with his sailing knife, threw those fingers into the sea, and shortly afterwards, dragged Ice P into the waters as well. Ice P didn't go down without a fight as he struggled to stay away from the waters by lodging Trevor a bit but alas, Trevor succeeded, putting Ice P in the waters just enough for the shark to make contact with the victim, and Trevor swam away afterwards--which were grounds for the Honorable Dante issuing a lifetime jail sentence with no parole to Trevor. Trivia , exposing the two as LGBTs.|thumb]] *Ice P, Lucy Campbell and Irina Nemovska are the only LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) victims in the game. *Ice P seems to have been modeled after the likes of American rappers Kanye West and Ice-T. Case Appearances *Shark Attack! (Case #1 of Pacific Bay) *Death on Wheels (Case #2 of Pacific Bay; appears on a magazine cover) *The Ice Queen (Case #5 Pacific Bay; mentioned) *After the Storm (Case #18 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C57Corpse.png|Ice P's body. TrevorFinnJailed.png|Trevor Finn, Ice P's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:LGBT characters